


Wakeful Rest

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakeful Rest

John wakes before Katie, aware of the softness of her skin under his lips where they meet her hairline and under his hand on her back. He doesn't move, waiting, then pressing a soft kiss to her hairline, lightly stroking her back even as she wakes up, smiling softly when she shifts slightly, then emits a low grumble of alertness. 

"Mmmph."

He can't help but laugh, finding her incredibly cute even as she shifts so she can look him in the eyes, her voice slightly sleep-roughened but beautiful all the same. 

"What time is it?"

"Nine AM..."

"Oh God... On a Sunday? John..."

"What, I'm not going to make you get up..."

She smirks then, shoving him lightly. 

"That's not going to happen..."

"Why not?"

"I'm exhausted John..."

"Who said you even had to move?"

She rolls her eyes, then moves, sitting up, then standing, moving away to wash her face and brush her teeth. John waits, lets her get her stuff to head downstairs, then moves to do the same. By the time he's downstairs she's made coffee, they stand in companionable silence, then, when they have both finished their coffee, she speaks. 

"So... what was that about 'not moving'?"


End file.
